


Don't Kinkshame Your Homie

by RyderWryter



Series: How To Take Care Of Your Homie [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Grinding, Lance loves his boyfriend, M/M, Making Out, Party, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex, a lil kinky, does this count as, standing up sex, trying to keep quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyderWryter/pseuds/RyderWryter
Summary: Hunk was hosting a party, which was great. But the more Lance watched Keith uncomfortably try to make small talk with random people, the more he just wanted to rescue his boyfriend. And if sweeping him away to his room had consequences of the sexy variety, then that was just a risk Lance was more than willing to take. Or just devise himself really.In which, Lance fucks Keith against his bedroom door during a party and Keith has to keep quiet.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: How To Take Care Of Your Homie [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677847
Kudos: 150





	Don't Kinkshame Your Homie

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what I’m doing. But I just thought of two more smutshot ideas, so… idk when I’ll ever be done with this series haha

Lance really tried to focus. He made an honest attempt to keep up with the conversation in front of him, but it was hard to concentrate. Especially when his boyfriend was looking sexy as all hell across the room. 

He couldn’t help it when his eyes just gravitated Keith’s way. It was impossible to ignore the way his boyfriend’s black hair shined under the living room lights. Lance just wanted to run his fingers through the silky locks and  _ pull _ . And the way his muscular arms filled out his red v-neck. Lance so desperately wanted them locked around his shoulders as he made Keith’s plump lips form his name.

Then there was the way Keith’s throat moved so enticingly delicious as he swallowed. Lance wanted to breathe hot anticipation against his boyfriend’s pale neck. A neck that was clean of recent sin. Free of marks. Clear of any sign Lance had ever been there.

He was going to have to do something about that.

Lance didn’t even want to get started on how tight Keith’s skinny jeans were. Actually, that was a lie. Lance  _ did _ want to get started on how his boyfriend’s pants were basically a second skin, cupping his ass in a way that damn near made him jealous.

It should be  _ him _ gripping Keith’s ass like that.

But Lance wasn’t only looking over at Keith because he was the best work of art ever created. No, that wasn’t the  _ only _ reason. It was also because his cute, socially inept boyfriend was attempting small talk, and  _ god _ … Lance really just wanted to save him.

He could tell Keith was uncomfortable by the way he discreetly nibbled on the inside of his bottom lip. Indiscernible to anyone who hadn’t studied in Keith Kogane Communications. Luckily for Lance, he’d been deeply enamored with the subject for quite some time, so he was familiar with all of his boyfriend’s little tells.

Lance noticed  _ everything _ .

Well, everything except that his best friend had been in love with him. Thank god Keith came out and finally said it, confessing to him almost four months ago. Otherwise they’d probably still be trying to keep their feelings in check, in the hopes of not ruining their friendship.

It all seemed so silly looking back on it.

Lance sighed dreamily, watching Keith’s lovely eyebrows furrow ever so slightly as his eyes flickered away from the person he was talking to. Those captivating indigo eyes swept across the room, seemingly looking for an escape.

Lance was more than happy to oblige.

“Ah, excuse me.” Lance nodded to the people he had been talking to, then walked away. Straight toward his vision of a boyfriend.

Keith’s bewitching gaze caught Lance as he walked over, causing a lopsided smile to curl onto Lance’s face. As soon as he was within reach of his boyfriend, he snaked an arm around Keith’s waist, smiling down at him with half lidded eyes.

He dipped his tongue out to wet his lips before speaking up, not missing how Keith’s eyes followed the movement religiously. “Hello, my love.” Lance addressed his boyfriend then looked to the girl he had been conversing with. “I hope you don’t mind, but I’m going to have to steal Keith away for a moment.”

“Oh, not at all.” She smiled, then looked back to Keith. “I’ll give you his information later, so you can ask him all the questions you may have.”

Keith nodded at her. “Thanks.”

Lance led them away from their crowded living room, full of Hunk’s guests. Leave it to the cheery guy with an infectious attitude of positivity to have made a bunch of friends, then inviting said friends to a large get together at their apartment.

Lance smirked as he held Keith close, pulling him in by the waist. “Getting some other guy’s information, huh? Should I be worried?” He teased.

Keith huffed a laugh. “I think I’m pretty content with the boyfriend I have now.”

“I’m inclined to agree.” Lance waggled his brows.

Keith shook his head, smiling. “I really don’t know how I made it seem like I was interested in speaking with a Business Statistics major. But good news. He seems exactly like Shiro’s type.”

“Amazing brother by day, accidental wingman by night. You are truly a blessing to Shiro. And me.” Lance gave Keith a quick kiss on his temple as they walked through the hallway, passing other college students deep in conversation.

Out the corner of his eye, Lance could see Keith’s cheeks lifting with a cute, satisfied smile. A slight blush dusted across his face.

For how naughty Keith was in the bedroom, he sure did get easily embarrassed over the smallest gestures of sweetness. But Lance  _ loved  _ it. He figured it was really fortunate that he was such a romantic, because getting to see Keith’s soft, pale cheeks darken with a heated blush was extremely satisfying.

Lance stopped them in front of his bedroom door, looking down at his boyfriend with a smirk on his lips and a heat in his half lidded eyes. “I have a proposition for you.”

Keith blinked up at him with those beautiful lashes of his. “Oh?” The pout of his full lips lingered on the feeling of the word, making Lance’s insides flip.

Lance slowly bit his bottom lip before answering. “Yeah.” He leaned down to purr in his boyfriend’s ear. “How about we disappear from the party for a little bit?”

“And why should we do that?” Keith whispered back, playing along as he wrapped his arms loosely around Lance’s shoulders.

A satisfied shiver ran through Lance. “Because I have it on good authority that you hate small talk.” He slowly buried his nose in Keith’s soft hair and breathed in, smelling his boyfriend’s mixture of coconut shampoo and  _ him _ . “And I really,  _ really  _ want to fuck you.” He breathed, exhaling slowly.

He heard Keith swallow thickly before responding in a low, excited voice. “And what about all the people in our apartment right now?”

Lance smiled as he whispered. “I guess you’ll just have to be quiet.” He pressed a kiss to Keith’s cute little earlobe, causing his boyfriend to release a quiet murmur of pleasure at the contact.

Keith didn’t say anything else. He just grabbed Lance’s hand and pulled him into his room, closing the door behind them. Lance opened his mouth to express his approval, but Keith claimed his lips before any words were able to spill out.

Lance melted against his boyfriend’s touch, eagerly pressing him into his bedroom door in order to feel  _ more _ . Keith was as pliant as he was aggressively needy, letting Lance guide him where he wanted while refusing for there to be any space between them. Lance revelled in his boyfriend’s enthusiasm.

The adrenaline of knowing there were people right outside their door coursed through them, setting sparklers off in their abdomens and making their breaths strained with excitement. They could easily get caught. Someone could hear them. Or walk in. Or Hunk could come looking for them.

It was  _ thrilling _ .

Their lips moved against each other’s sloppily as mouths made way for tongues. There wasn’t time to care about the saliva coating their kisses. It wasn’t something that ever bothered the couple anyway. If anything, it was a fluid that helped move things along.

Zealous hands raced over well-acquainted bodies. Focused fingers found their way to shirt hems, tugging and pulling to fulfill the immediate urge of  _ off _ . As naked torsos pressed flush against one another, Lance gripped Keith’s hips, earning him a moan of approval.

Lance bit his boyfriend’s bottom lip before he leaned back with an impish grin. “Uh, uh.” He shook his head. “ _ Bad _ . What if someone heard us?” Lance teased.

He watched his boyfriend’s indigo eyes darken at his words. “Fucking let them.” Keith’s chest heaved with arousal as he leaned forward to acquire Lance’s lips once again.

But Lance leaned further away, dropping his hands from Keith entirely.

Keith was, understandably,  _ not  _ happy. He openly pouted at the loss of contact, unable to really care about anything other than the absence of his boyfriend’s hands. “Why?” Keith frowned.

Lance looked amused as his hot gaze took in Keith’s delicious abs and chest and arms- _ fuck _ .

“You need to be quiet.” Lance leaned in again, unable to resist the magnetism that was his boyfriend. He was close enough for Keith to feel his hot breath, but just far enough so they weren’t touching. “I  _ love  _ that beautiful voice of yours, but let’s try not to be our usual vocal selves, alright?”

Keith let go of a frustrated sigh, but was prepared to obey. Because he also loved the heart-pounding thrill of being on the verge of getting caught without  _ actually _ getting caught. “Fine.”

“Good.” Lance praised and closed the distance, kissing Keith deep.

They resumed with increased fervor. Lance eagerly swiped his tongue against Keith’s as their lips worked passionately. As much as he wanted to moan himself, he held back. The environmental music Hunk had put on wasn’t loud enough to drown out any decently loud sounds coming from Lance’s room.

The walls were, after all, upsettingly thin.

But Lance allowed for the low pants of approval escaping them. They weren’t that loud, and it wasn’t like Lance could even stop the noises of pleasure. It was nearly impossible  _ not  _ to do. He couldn’t help how Keith’s wandering hands sent his stomach flipping with an insatiable heat.

His boyfriend’s splayed fingers roamed over Lance’s skin until he reached the nape of his neck. Keith threaded his hands through Lance’s short hair, getting enough of his brunette locks between his fingers, and gently  _ pulled _ . 

Lance released Keith’s mouth to follow his boyfriend’s grip with his mouth slack open. He faced his ceiling with a regretful, yet blissful, half lidded stare. In that moment, he was quite upset that he decided on the no moaning rule. He was going to have to revise that, because _ god damn _ . Lance didn’t think he could survive Keith’s touch without expressing his pleasure.

He released a low, heavy breath, then lowered his face to gaze at his sexy boyfriend. “Okay,” he swallowed. “How about no  _ loud  _ moaning?”

Keith raised a brow. “Oh,  _ now  _ you want to change the rules.” He smirked as he ran his nails up along Lance’s scalp.

Lance felt a shiver run through him.

He bit his lip and batted his lashes. “Please?”

Keith let go of a breath. “I mean, yeah. Obviously.” He smiled at him. Lance grinned and started kissing all over his boyfriend’s beautifully flushed face. “H-hey,” Keith held back his laugh. “Lance, please. Focus?”

Lance pulled away to smile down at him. “Right. Of course.”

He met Keith’s lips once again and they started their rhythm of give and take. They were both eager to fulfill the other’s wants and needs. Desire coursing through them as Lance’s room filled with the heat of their bodies. With the intoxicating musk of their mixing scents.

Every breath Lance took in was  _ Keith _ , and he couldn’t get enough. He was getting increasingly hard with every swipe of their tongues. His cock throbbing with the heat Keith provided. He needed to feel the pressure of his boyfriend against him. Desperately.

Lance grasped Keith’s hips once again and used his grip to pull his boyfriend close. He kissed him deeply as he rutted against him. Incredibly low, breathy moans escaped them both. Especially as Keith pushed back with his own strength, increasing the pressure.

It was pure bliss.

Lance quickly moved his lips to his boyfriend’s known sensitive skin. His teeth were aching to kiss the muscle of Keith’s sweet, slender neck. Keith eagerly complied, stretching his head to the side to give Lance easier access.

Starting right below Keith’s ear, Lance left sweet, tantalizing kisses in between the light dragging of his teeth. He teased him with the light grazing until Keith started squirming with the anticipation.

Lance smiled against Keith’s pale neck before finally sinking his teeth in. Keith arched into it and Lance embraced his smooth back, keeping him close. There was no shirt for Keith to grasp, so he dug his nails into Lance’s back to ground himself.

It wasn’t unenjoyable. Lance always liked the feeling of Keith’s strong grasps, but there was something intoxicating about his sharp hold. A broken moan escaped his lips as the pain turned to pleasure.

He had to remind himself to be fairly quiet. All there was between them and the strangers in their home was the chunk of wood Lance had Keith pushed up against. He took in a slow breath before releasing his tight hold around Keith’s figure.

As he stood straight up, he could feel the strain in his pants. It was almost painful in his jeans. Keith’s eyes flickered down at Lance’s slight wince. His indigo eyes returned to Lance’s with an amused arousal.

“Want me to give you a hand?” Keith asked in a husky tone.

Lance licked his lips as he contemplated the thought for a moment. He searched his boyfriend’s lustful eyes and found himself smirking. “Yeah. Turn around.” He whispered back.

Keith seemed slightly taken aback, but his face quickly disappeared as Lance took his hips and spun him around. Keith’s chest was pressed flat against the door as his hands were splayed on either side of him, keeping his balance. That pert ass of his was arched out in those wonderfully tight jeans. On full display for Lance.

He pressed his chest against Keith’s back as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend once again. “This okay?” Lance asked low in his ear.

“Y-yeah.” Keith swallowed thickly and sucked in a breath as Lance’s hands found the front of his pants.

Lance palmed Keith’s length, breathing hotly on his neck as he felt him. He was getting entirely too excited, so he quickly moved to taking off his boyfriend’s skinny jeans. Feeling the cold metal between his fingers, Lance began to undo the fastenings that kept his hands from touching his boyfriend fully.

He left Keith’s back to properly strip him of his pants, not missing his boyfriend’s whimper at the loss of warmth. He pulled them all the way off before he rewarded Keith with his touch once again. His strong hands slid over Keith’s waist then down and around to where his cock had sprung free from the pant’s confinement.

Keith choked on his moan as Lance wrapped a hand around him. His slit was already leaking with precum as Lance swiped his thumb over the head. Keith shuddered and looked over his shoulder, giving Lance a beautiful sight. His bottom lip was caught in between his unforgiving teeth in a desperate pout as his heated and half lidded indigo eyes pleaded with Lance.

Lance exhaled with arousal at his boyfriend’s expression. He was willing to give Keith anything and everything for that look. For the chance to please him. To make him moan his name over and over.

Quietly, of course.

But then again, Lance just wanted to say fuck it. He wanted to hear his boyfriend’s sounds of approval. He wanted to feel Keith’s sobs of pleasure racking throughout his body. He wanted to thrust into his boyfriend with unrestricted movements that would no doubt create the noise they were so carefully trying to restrain.

Unfortunately, he knew those things would get them caught.

Lance was definitely having a love-hate relationship with sexy time during a party. But Keith thrived on the possibility of getting caught. He was kinky, that cute boyfriend of his. So he’d keep himself in check. For him.

Lance leaned in and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek sweetly before dragging his teeth over his shoulder, biting down as he gripped Keith’s cock firmer. Being so close to his boyfriend’s mouth provided Lance’s ears with a wonderfully muffled moan.

Keith was really enjoying the excitement of their naughty escapade. And his face wasn’t the only thing that provided the proof. Lance could see how the adrenaline and arousal was working through them. Not only pulsing through their veins, but also their groins. He could feel Keith throb in his hand with the thrill of it all.

Lance held his boyfriend with a steady and sure grip, slowly working him up and down as he pressed his own constrained hardness to Keith’s plush ass. He revelled in the way his boyfriend was eager to push back, increasing the pressure. 

Fuck, he really needed his pants off.

And his dick inside his boyfriend.

Lance kissed his newest mark on Keith, then released him to retrieve the lube from his bedside table. He somehow managed to free himself from his pants as well before returning to his naked boyfriend.

He busied his mouth with kissing along Keith’s muscular back as his hands were warming the lube and working it onto his fingers and stiff cock. Lance licked a trail up between Keith’s shoulder blades as he discarded the container and used his free hand to grip his boyfriend’s beautiful ass.

Keith sucked in a breath through his teeth and Lance could tell he was more than ready to feel him. As much as Lance’s own cock ached with the thought, he had to prepare his boyfriend first. He always did enjoy the way he could make Keith squirm on his fingers.

Lance spread Keith’s ass so his slick fingers could easily find his hole. Keith exhaled hotly as Lance started massaging him, then stretching him with practiced ease. They were both eager to feel the pressure, so Lance didn’t waste any time. He prepped Keith as thoroughly as he could while working with haste.

But it still wasn’t enough to satiate his boyfriend’s urgency.

“Lance.” A desperate whine of his name slipped off Keith’s tongue. “I need you to  _ fuck me _ .” He ordered, nearly begging.

Lance groaned with arousal and slipped his fingers out of Keith’s ass to make way for his cock. It was already slick with the lube so it easily slid between Keith’s cheeks. He pressed the head of his leaking cock to his boyfriend’s entrance, about to ask if he was ready, but Keith was always so impatient. 

As soon as he felt Lance’s length line up, he pushed back with an eager force. They both let out broken moans and breathy pants. Keith arched back, pushing further off the door, to take Lance in all the way.

Lance instinctively grasped his naughty boyfriend’s hips, gripping them strongly to ground himself. The pressure was intoxicating. He could feel the wonderful pulsing of Keith around him. It was enough to make him lightheaded with the high of it.

Keith released a whine of pleasure at the pressure, and Lance swallowed before he eagerly started thrusting into his soft ass. Lance’s stomach muscles clenched from the arousal and exertion. He used the grip he had on Keith’s hips to control the pace and pull him in even closer.

Keith was all breathy pants as Lance worked into him, pushing him against the door with low thuds. It was probably risky to do such a thing, but Lance couldn’t bring himself to care. Good thing Keith quickly noticed and fixed the issue, pushing himself off the door completely and using his hands to keep himself pressed out. Looking incredibly open for Lance.

He enjoyed the view of Keith’s swaying black hair and heaving muscular back. It was incredibly sensual, turning him on even more. Lance watched his boyfriend’s body shudder with delight as he thrusted into him. He leaned forward to press into him further. Incredibly deep.

They both nearly cried out with the sensation, but were good to control their noises. Not wanting any disturbance of their current activity. 

Lance’s angle made it easy for him to hit against Keith’s prostate, making his boyfriend gasp and writhe with pleasure.

Keith was eager and pliant to his thrusts. He let Lance take control and rut into him with an exhilarating force. He had pressed off the door in order to feel all of Lance inside him and to quiet their noises, but he was bent even further forward now, hands still splayed against the door to keep himself up as Lance fucked into him.

Lance could tell Keith was having a hard time keeping quiet. Especially now that he kept hitting against the spot that made him really go crazy. He couldn’t feel himself giving a fuck about the guests anymore. If Keith wanted to let out his moans, Lance wasn’t going to complain. They didn’t even have to go back out and face the crowd. They could stay in Lance’s room all night long, fucking.

“Go ahead.” Lance purred in Keith’s ear. “Let them hear that pretty little voice of yours.” 

But Keith just lowly whimpered. Struck with the hard decision to stay quiet, knowing he only moaned for Lance's ears.

“Oh? You wanna keep it just for me?” Lance smirked at Keith with a blazing heat. His boyfriend looked over his shoulder once again to give Lance those pretty, desperate eyes of his. “ _ Fuck _ . You’re so beautiful. So good.” Lance praised him as he tried to control his own moans.

He slid one of his arms up Keith’s torso to hold him across his chest.

Lance used the new grip to pull Keith back, making him arch even further, so he could reward his boyfriend with a deep kiss. The angle seemed to excite Keith as he moaned into Lance’s mouth with satisfaction. Lance thrusted up into him at the new angle, struggling to keep his own moans spilling from his mouth.

Keith was completely separated from the door now as they fucked standing up. His hands reached back, desperate to feel Lance. He was able to grasp the back of his head with one hand while the other loosely gripped his thrusting hip. 

Lance moaned at his boyfriend's touch.

The heat in his abdomen transformed into a fire, licking up his insides. His grip on Keith tightened as he fucked into him faster, harder. Lance released his other hand from Keith’s hip to snake it around his boyfriend, grabbing his cock and pumping it in sync with his thrusts.

He could tell that Keith was close. 

Lance loved the way his boyfriend’s breathy moans hitched and came out increasingly higher pitched as he was really feeling it. He held Keith close to his body as he worked him thoroughly. Ass and cock both his to pleasure.

“L-Lance.” Keith whined desperately.

Lance hummed, knowing. He felt a satisfaction roll through him at the same time a white hot sensation started traveling out from inside him. He sped up on Keith’s cock and grabbed him tightly around his chest. He felt his boyfriend’s muscles tensing, clenching, with his orgasm.

Lance barely had time to prepare before he was finishing as well. “Fuck, ah- _ Keith _ .” He panted as he pulled out just in time to bend his boyfriend over and spill hotly all over his back.

They stood there, slumped over together in exhaustion as their legs twitched. Once their pants slowly returned to normal breaths, Lance stood up and quickly grabbed one of his shirts to wipe his cum off Keith’s back.

Keith stood and turned around to gently fall into Lance’s open arms.

His cheek rested against Lance’s chest as he huffed out a breath. “Fuck. That… that was pretty fucking great.”

Lance pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s sweaty forehead. “I can’t argue with that.” He gave a low laugh.

For some reason, something clicked in Keith. It was like an idea came to him suddenly. But before he voiced it, he dipped his tongue out to lick Lance’s chest, traveling up to his neck. He left a tantalizing kiss on the sensitive area, then tilted his head up to whisper hotly in Lance’s ear. “Next time, I want to fuck  _ you _ .”

Lance swallowed thickly, feeling a heat rush to his groin despite having just finished. “Uh.” Oh, yeah. He could fuck with that. “Okay.” He couldn’t keep the excited smile off his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> my tumblr, where I update and talk about ideas: https://ryderwryter.tumblr.com/


End file.
